Murdershy
by King of B and W
Summary: This Fan Fict is wrapped around a tumblr page called Murdeshy. Fluttershy discovers something bad has happened to Pinkie pie and when she gets her revenge, her world turns for the worst, but some good thinks happen to her that has never happened before.
1. the very first

** This story is going to be a story about a tumblr made up character. At the end of this selection, you will find out her name. **

I got out of my cottage that evening a very happy mare. The reason for me being in such a good mood is the fact I get to fly around with rainbow dash for what seemed like forever ago since we last did anything like that. She has been so busy with her training I never get to see her. After that (if I have time), I will go over to pinkie pie and see if she has been taking care of Gummy properly.

On my way over to rainbow's house, I spotted a weird looking pony witch has what it looked like a brown snake cutie mark. I wasn't really in the mood to ask him what he did or what his cutie mark meant, I was too busy thinking about what me and Rainbow was going to talk about.

When I got to her house, she was lying on the floor, sleeping. I walked over and before I went to easily wake her up, I stopped. Her sleeping body was so beautiful. Her light blue skin sparkling in the sun light, her belly slowly going up and down with her heart beat. Unlike her heart beat, mine was pumping very fast. I really liked Rainbow in more ways than a friend should.

I looked at the sun and realized I was wasting time to spend with her. I slowly nudged her wing witch came up fast and slammed into my cheek. I fumbled backward, my Jaw nearly being dislocated. I let out a bunch of tears, because it hurt badly.

_Rainbow Dash: _I woke up with a giant shock and sprang into action quick as a whip. Someone hit my wing and I….. My heart nearly broke in half when I saw Fluttershys red face. I put the fact my wing hurt and her red face together and felt horrible. Out of all my friends, Fluttershy was one of the ones I don't want to hurt the most. I realized fast she took a shower before coming here, because her beautiful and most perfect pink mane was wet. Her gentle, but week body curled up together in a stance, so she won't get her that much if something else happened. I admit, I fell in love with Fluttershy ever since Flight school, but I can't tell her that. I would look pathetic to everyone if I hit on a mare that didn't like me.

_Fluttershy: _I stopped crying and look emedily at Rainbow.

"Are you ok Fluttershy, I didn't mean to harm you," she said very kindly.

"Im…Im fine thank you," I lied. My jaw hurt really badly and I could feel a giant bruise forming.

"Are you shur, we could re seguwal the fly around for another….."

"KNOW! I mean, im fine really. I just want to fly around with you. That will make me feel a whole lot better."

"Ok, my please tell me if you need to go, or if something is wrong."

"OK." We started to fly around all of pony Ville. She started talking about her tricks and about how she had a secret crush on some pony. I felt extremely crushed, but tried my best not to show it. I told her about how I had a crush on some pony. I could have sworn I saw sadness in her eyes, but that couldn't be. Unless….. Know, of course not. Rainbow couldn't ever love someone like me. Im way to shy or a person.

Our fly around was cut short when Gilda flew over. Gilda was a very mean griffon and for once I am not sorry for saying that. She is a mean person.

"Yo Dash, what are you doing flying with such a pathetic Pegasus."

"Shes not pathetic for one and two shes an extremely close friend of mine." Gilda looked straight at me with her beading eyes and I couldn't do anything but look down at the tiny town below us.

"Whatever, I would have guessed you would be training for the Wonderbolts visit."

"Nah, I train…." She paused for a min and looked at Gilda. "What visit?"

"You don't know, the Wonder Bolts are coming to town in a week to choose two lucky ponies to be in the Wonderbolts. Im training hard to be the very first griffon."

Rainbow looked torn, this is her big shot at being part of the Wonder bolts and shes stuck with me. I can't let her throw her dreams away just to hang out with me.

"I can't train, im hanging o…." "Actually rainbow," I said very calm but innerly depressed, "Pinkie pie wanted me to go check on Gummy and see if he is doing fine after him tripping and breaking all of his baby teeth."

Before Rainbow could argue on either us staying together or her coming with me, Gilda said, "See rainbow, even the little twerp knows when something is more important than a silly fly around." After saying this she quickly grabbed rainbows hoof and flew away fast.

I flapped alone in the sky for about 3min before heading my way to Pinkie Pies. The only thing my mind can think of is what happens if she goes away with the Wonder bolts. We would rarely see each other ever again. Then I thought of how long she had known Gilda and how long they hang out with each other. It makes perfect sense, Gilda is Rainbows secret love. I didn't realize till I made it to Pinkies that my eyes were red with tears of sadness.

I looked around and notice police officers around Pinkies home. I hurried over to see Pinkie pie shaking in a blanket alone while the pies talked to the police. I hurried over to her and asked what was wrong.

"I was happily working in the bakery when Gummies gums starting bleeding again, so I did what you said and washed them with warm water. A stallion came in the room and asked if I had anything more special then deserts. I asked him what he meant and he said his daughter was feeling extremely depressed and he wanted to brighten up her day. I led him up to my room, so I could give him my party Cannon when he locked my door and jumped me. He plunged his noise maker so far into my buns that I screamed with absolute pain. He started whipping me with a large brown whip hard on my flank. Ms. Cake broke the door down and chased the stallion out of the house. She called to police and shortly after they came you shown up and asked me what happened and I told you I was happily wo….."

"I got it Pinkie; the main questions are you ok."

"NO, I was just raped and look." She showed me her extremely bloody flank. I filled with a type of rage I never in my life have felt before. "He said before he left he would be back to finish the job. He had a brown whip for a cutie mark and he was green. That's all I know, he never gave me his name." She cried hard into her hoof and I felt best to just give her time. I remembered the pony I saw and froze.

That pony was probably Pinkies Rapist, while flying over to pinkies I saw him again but running. My head was ponding and I wasn't thinking straight. I flew in the Direction he flew till I say him run into the Everfree forest. I cornered him and confronted him witch was a bad move on my part. He raised a bloody whip to hit me with, but the sight of the whip made my heart beat extremely fast with rage, my head throbbed. I completely forgot who I was and rammed my head hard into his body, slamming him into a tree. I took his own whip he used to beat Pinkie with and slashed it repeatedly across his head. I didn't care about anything but revenge for what he did to my friend. His blood started to splatter on my face, but I just smiled. The blood was warm on my cool skin and when a drop when into my mouth, it actually taster good. I stopped after seeing his brain complety torn apart. I dropped the whip, painting hard and that when I realized what I just did. My heart nearly cracked and I felt miserable. It started to rain and I just started to run fast back to my cottage scared. The rain washing away his blood from my body, but not my mind.

I just murdered a pony, im now don't feel like Fluttershy, but Murdershy.


	2. best taste

I slammed the door shut behind me and slid the floor a complete wreck. How could I do something that evil? I killed another life, after years of protecting I killed someone. The worst of it all was the fact…I liked it. I liked how he was shaking, how he was crying in pain. It reminded me a little about Pinkie Pie and how she was after her Rapeing.

A new thought popped into my mind, what if this was a good think. In a way, it was. Now that pony could never rape another pony ever again. I probably just saved a million other ponies from having the same fate as pinkie pie. I smiled, remembering how the blood felt on my skin. What it tasted like is what really made me happy. It was sweat, ironically like pinkie.

Getting up from the floor I noticed Angel looking at me and pointing to her belly. I got up and walked over to the cupboard and got out his favorite type of lettuce and salad dressing. I looked at the bottle of dressing; at the color. It looked a lot like blood. I looked at the table of one of Angels passed away bunny friends. It was just a thought, but it seemed like a good one. If I liked blood so much, I wander if Angel would to. Without her looking at what I was doing, I took her friend and squeezed hard on its belly. Blood quickly started to poor all over the salads contents and I grinned, smelling the blood made my wings flutter with joy. I placed down her friend and turned to Angel. Happily I gave her the salad and she started to eat it fast, hungrily. After the first few bites thou, she paused and looked at the salad. I quickly told her it was a brand new dressing and asked if she liked it. I was surprised in some way when she quickly nodded her head up and down and ate a lot more.

When she finished with her meal, I told her the dressing was, but not where it was from. She looked horrified, but licked her lips. Like me she had the taste stuck in her mouth and fell in love with it. I knew I could trust angel, so I told her what I did and the reasons I did it. I also told her my plans for my new life. If a pony was doing evil things to other ponies and getting away with it. I would stop it in any ways I can. Angel just simply nodded and yawned wide. We slept together that night, wander what was going to happen tomorrow in our new life.

_Pinkie Pie:_ I went down to my basement where I would go if I felt sad or depressed. I felt miserable, horrible. Another pony took advantage of my Niceness and took something very precious to me. I wanted to find my own perfect stallion and let them take it, us both happy. I like making people happy, but I only like doing that if I am happy.

What just happened made me feel hurt; feel absolutely violated in my own special way. I slept in my bed horrible with terrible dreams. The next day I woke up and the air smelled like fresh watered grass. I knew this day would be a better day then yesterday. I did my regular stretches, ate 10 cupcakes to get my blood sugar up, and walked outside. I greeted everyone happily and was extremely happy.

I was stopped thou by a UN friendly face thou. "Hey, I want to talk to you," said Gilda for once politely.

"What do you want Gilda."

"I wanted to tell you im sorry for what happened to you and I wanted to make it up to you." She opened up a door to her house I guess and asked me to come in. I went inside and went to her basement behind her. When I went outside, I was surprised to see an entire library. She gave me a book and told me it was a hint to my surprise. I looked at the cover and my heart stopped dead. Next thing I knew she tied something around my mouth, a chocker. She slammed me into a wall and told me I needed to feel what it is like to be raped properly.

Something in me clicked and I understood it now. Everyone has an evil side inside of them and some day that day will be shown off and make somepony upset. Gilda was strong, but sadly to say I was stronger. I leaped over her body and slammed my hooves hard into her back. I got the crude toy off of my mouth and looked at her. She couldn't move a thing and was pleading for help. I was about to help her when a thought came into my head. If I helped her she would do this again. Looking around I saw knifes, candles, matches, some straps, a carrot peeler, and the book she showed me.

"Pinkie, im so sorry. Can you please help me now?"

"I will help, help everyone in pony vile." I picked up her body and slammed it hard into the wall and strapped her to it. She puked a little, of course in extreme pain. She was about to complain or plead again, but I quickly used the burning candles hot was and molded her beak shut. Gilda's eyes turned red with tears in I could hear her moans of pain.

"I will make shur you never hurt another pony again. I will also make you pay before I let you go off to the bottom of hell." I took the peeler and used it to scrape off all of her feathers till she looked like a naked chicken. I chuckled, looking at her sad little face. The wings made her look awful and as Rarity says it, "If something doesn't work you get rid of the problem." I slowly cut of her wings, making her feel every ounce of pain. When I finished the second one she literally puked thru her nose. Moaning and crying in absolute pain. I cut little holes in her legs and arms carefully, making them perfect circles. Then I lit some candles and the look in her eyes told me she knew what was about to happened and before she could ready herself I shoved the light part of the candles hard into the holes and one up her ass. "You did say you liked rape, so have a stick right up your filthy little ass." This time when she puked thru her nose, she pukes tons of blood. I was two close and it got all over me. I saw she was about out of it. I nodded.

"Ok Gilda, im done. Your torturing is over. I now will let you go." She gave me a happy look and when I told her I meant by death. She cried and smiled. She wanted to die, to get rid of this pain. I used the knife to cut off her beak. She gasped for breathe and spat out tons of puke and blood. I took the 200 shades of gray book she gave me and shoved it down her throught, killing her. I looked at my work and was satisfied. Knowing Everypony could do this I took vowed to kill Everypony I knew, but at random and on different days. The age limit is 6 or higher. I will put everyone's name in a bucket and randomly pull out one.

I looked at the blood and thought of a cool cupcake idea. I tasted the blood to see if it would work. This will be the tastiest batch I ever made. The best cupcakes.


	3. One Sunny Day

**This has been my most successful story of them all. If you like this story than please follow it for the newest chapters and write a review to give me your opinion. I need a new pony victim for pinkie pie to play with. Murdershy im going to mostly go by with her tumblr. Her Tumblr is ask Murdershy, not mistress Murdershy. Just ask Murdershy.**

I woke up in what felt like a brand new world. Angel found out her friend was the source of the blood and wished I used someone else. I made it up to her with her regular salad, but also blood of one of my fallen birds. Apple Jack wrote me asking if I could come help her with a squirrel issue. I stretched my hooves and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth like I always did. After stretching my small, puny wings, I flew up to wake my baby birds from their nap and feed them. I fed my rabbits, squirrels, and chickens too.

I opened the door and got hit in the face by a hoof.

"Oh, sorry Fluttershy. I didn't mean to hit you," said Rainbow dash. I saw that her eyes were red from lots of tears.

"What's the matter Rainbow, you don't look so good."

"Someone last night killed Gilda." After saying this she broke into a thousand more tears.

Someone killed Gilda, Rainbow Dash's best friend. I felt angry, but at the same time very jealous. Gilda was very mean to Everypony and I was thinking about paying her a visit to hurt her very badly, but not kill her. I love Rainbow Dash and could never kill her best friend, even thou she was never nice to me. Who finally snapped and killed her I wander?

"Do the police know who it was?"

"Know, they don't. They just found a pool of blood, her skeleton stripped of the meat…." She almost fell over crying, but I caught her just in time. She cried in my hooves for about half an hr. and I didn't care I was going to be late to AJ's. Rainbow was in my arms, but crying her eyes out. Finally she got up (I was kinda sad when she did) and handed me a bag.

"What's this?"

"The only thing besides you to make me feel better. Pinkie made cupcakes of Gilda in honor of her memory." I took out the brown frosted cupcake with two very realistic feathers as decorations. When I sank my teeth into it, my eyes started to water. This cupcake was almost as good as blood. I loved it so much I forgot RD was hearing until she left. My love for the cupcake was cancelled out by my sadness for Rainbow leaving.

I started my way to AJ's red barn and realized why she needed me so badly. In a corner was Wenonah cornering 26 squirrels who, looking around at thousands of chewed up apples, almost eaten AJ's entire days picking.

"What in the hay took you so long sugercube," said Apple Jack angrily. "The critters nearly ate everything."

"Im sorry Apple Jack, but Rainbow dash came to my house loathing over Gilda's murder." This seemed to ding into AJ's mind and she nodded.

"Oh, well that is a good excuse. Well the critters are cornered, you can't…." She looked over at the CMC clubhouse where I could see small white smoke fumes coming from. Me and Apple rushed to see what was going on. Our mouths dropped at Apple bloom and sweeties red eyes.

"MAGIC GRASS," AJ was so mad I had to keep her back from killing them. "WHERE THE HAY DID YOU FUCKING GET MAGIC GRASS."

_"We got it from Sunny, hehehehehe.," _said Apple Bloom who was very high. Sunny went to court because of this and she made me think she was innocent so I helped her. She can't get charged with the same crime now.

"IM GOING TO KILL SUNNY AFTER THIS," said Aj very angrily. I knew she was just mad and wasn't going to do anything. However, I will.

We Got apple bloom to the barn where she threw up badly and passed out in her own vomit. I barely could get Sweetie to rarity before she could throw up in my mane. Rarity was also very pissed and threaten to kill Sunny. She actually did something which helped me locate Sunny a lot faster. She opened her window and, with help of her magic, chucked an apple so hard it went thru a window and hit Sunny clean in the cheast. I left Rarity and sweetie to Sunny. She was extremely high, so it was easy to get her in my house and into my basement. I strapped her to the wall when she came to.

"What is this? Fluttershy, what's going on."

"Oh just a little torcher for lying to me, then death for giving magic grass to young fillies.:

"But you wouldn't ever do something like this now would you. You're a sweat, Kind mare that wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Don't judge a book by its cover my dear Sunny. Now let's get started.." I slowly started to peel away her cheast outer skin level. When I finished I saw all of her inner bones and organs. The lower level of her Skin clear, but still holding everything back. I very gently touched it and Sunny burst into tears.

"Please Fluttershy…. Please don't do this…." That one touch almost made her puke. I smiled a little evilly at what I had planned.

"What's your favorite drink Sunny?"

"What?"

" What's your favorite drink, it may save your life." It won't, I just said that so she would tell me.

"Pineapple juice." That wasn't even the right answer.

"You know what my favorite drink is Sunny." I said kinda giggly.

"What?"

I holded up a bucket filled with my favorite drink. "Pure Acidy lemon juice."

Before I threw it at her she screamed in terror, knowing her fate. After I thru it, She passed out fast. Probably in utter pain. I hoisted her up on my table and began dissecting her alive. I took out one shriveled up lung and her Liver. "Oh my, this thing is to big and black, im surprised it hasn't burst yet." I put it on the table when she slowly opened her eyes.

"ehhhhhhhhh." She moaned in absolute pain.

"I never realized how pretty your eyes were, I think I will take those next." I used a large spoon and took out her eyes. She passed out again, but somehow still alive. I sewed up her eye lids, so I couldn't see the bloody gaps where her eyes used to be. Seeing her like this gave me an Idea. I painfully plucked every hair her mane had slowly and made her into my own living doll. I got into bed, holding her close.

"Ehhhhhhhhh mommy," She said. I believe somewhere in all my torcher she got brain damage and now thinks im her mother. How sweat. "I can't see mommy and I hurt so much."

"It's ok, I got you baby."

"Please kill me mommy, the pain is too much to bare any longer." I think Sunny did have a little too much suffering for her life.

"Ok dear, here it comes."

" I lov…." Crack, I snapped her neck before she could finished. I know have a huge problem. It's very late, Im hungry, and I need to get rid of the body. I remember what Rainbow said about Gilda's death and smiled. I cooked Sunny to a good medium well then ate all her meat. Once I was finished, I took the bones to a lava pit beside the mountain and burned them along with the bloody blanket I did everything on. The only evidence remaining was being digested.

When I got back to the house, I nearly fell on angel. My vision became blurry, everything looked wavy. Crap, Im high. I looked at angel and smiled, "come and be my, hehehehehe. Personal slave ang….. I threw up hard. The amount of Grass I just consumed my immune system never could prepare for unlike Sunny's had. I tried to get to my bed, but fell on my floor hard. My body weak, I passed out knowing I was going to die.

_Angel- _I looked at my poor friend on the floor and had to think fast. I quickly thought of Twilight and started for the opening door. A white mare came in with tears. I knew she knew what happened to Sunny.

"You careless monster ate my sister." She picked up a large knife. "I may not have been able to save you Sunny, (she lifted up the knife) but I can avenge you." I growled hard, her blood smelled save and delicious. Adrenalin pumping thru me I lunged and somehow my teeth ripped open her neck and I drank so much blood from her. Licking up the blood on the floor, Efferlously I dragged her body to the same lava pit and disposed of her. I knew when I got twilight, she would investigate her dead body and lead back to Sunny's death. I may be a Rabbit, but im a smart one.

I ran fast as hell to Twilights and got her to Fluttershys house (I had to take a book because she wouldn't listen to a rabbit). She took Fluttershys body to the Hospital and according to the doctor, she would be just fine.

He also said there was magic grass in her system, but nothing else.


	4. Blood

I got out of bed really happily. Fluttershy gets out of the hospital today and im gonna throw a huge party in celebration. Today was also the second time I was gonna kill someone, so this will be a super duper day. I went over to Gummy and put in his chompers. It was hard to get meat for him, but after lots of looking I found this one web site. I thru in the piece of meat into his mouth and watched as his teeth ripped thru it. After he was done I took them out quickly, incase he got away and didn't eat up the entire town. I went to a bingo spinner full of names and took a random one out. Kris? He's been around since I could remember. That pony never gives anyone his exact age. It's weird, but I can usually tell the age by the taste.

I got out of the house and while stalking Kris, I passed out invitations to the big party. Kris lived in a house with a red Pegasus Fire-starter. He for some reason spends most of the time in the everfree forest. I of course followed him there because it might give me some fun way of to torcher him. He for some odd reason took precession to stay away from Zecoras house, which I almost lost him when I invited her. I finally caught up to him in a big open field where a pack of fox's was eating. They loo…

My heart skipped a few beats as Kris tore thru the fox's flesh as he ate them one by one. I took note of his methods for future torching. Let's see; A.) He skinned them with his teeth

B.) he tore off their heads and ate the brain like you would a tub of ice cream.

C.) how he….

I ran away fast as hell, but I was way too slow. "Pinkie, what are you doing following me around."

I turned my head very scared for some reason. Then I remembered the drugged cupcake. "I wanted to give you this cupcake, but I see you were about to kill and eat the pups, so I'll just go."

"Oh heavens know my dear and (he gave the back of my ear one good lick with his bloody tongue which made me jump back) sweat pinkie." He chuckled evilly after saying that. Kris is a carnivorous pony that should have died a long time ago. "Stay a bit, maybe you and your cupcake could help me with my little snack craving I have, because the Fox's don't really sit right with my **Draconequus **belly."

HE'S A WHAT?! "But you look like a regular pony, why don't you look like Discord?"

"When my brother was born, he was about to fail till my brilliant science mother major fused so many animal DNA in him he began to live normally. Draconequus are actually quite hard to breed, since the dragon is much bigger than the pony. I am the only complete success pony, but WI…."

I couldn't bare anymore and shoved the cupcake far down his throught. Brother of Discord, that makes him about the same age as Celestia maybe older. Looking at the time I grabbed his tail and dragged him back to my place.

_Fluttershy: _Being in the hospital wasn't so bad. At least I could keep working. I'll get to that little note later. I looked around my cottage then looked down at sleeping angel bunny. He saved my life and managed to keep the cottage up and standing with the entire animal's fed. I looked over at the UN conscience doctor I brought back with me. Oh my god this guy is the worst one yet. Just like the first one I had to handle, he raped ponies. What made him worse; he would fine poor sick little fillies to rape. I nearly got caught, but then I became very cooled off. Before I could scream (he was my doctor btw) and murder him on the spot, Rainbow dash saw my sick little body and gave me a soft kiss on the head to get better.

It was the best moment of my life, till my heart stopped and everyone thought I was dying. Pinkie pie is going to throw me a welcome home party tonight at sugar cube corner and promised there will be fresh cupcakes. I can't wait, but that's not the special part of today that I love so much. I got these "special" meds that I "found" that will help me killing this devil of a stallion. I brought him down to my basement and shoved four rusty hooks into each hoof. I pulled him over a large tub when he came too only after I put the drugs in him.

"Shy, what are you doing, let me go please."

"That's what she said."

"What?"

"I mean, I bet that's what all those poor little fillies said when you raped them."

"How did yo….." he stopped talking because his neck started to swell a bit.

"Sadly to day Doc, I pumped a med that will increase your blood flow by 1,000%, but don't think that's all I did. I also pumped another med in you that will keep you from dying and your skin from bursting till I come back." I put on my jacket and opened the door. "I got a party to go to." I said as I closed the door making his room black.

_Kris: _I opened my eyes to see I was in a bloody basement. Did pinkie actually believe me when I said I was going to eat her? I may be a Draconequus, but I haven't eaten one pony. I say pony heads all over the room and realized what was about to happen. Crap, pinkie was scared before. Shes going to be utterly terrified after this day is over. I moved around, good strapping; put a blocker on my horn. It's a shame this is all a huge waste.

_Pinkie:_ I started the party off right and greeted Everypony. Fluttershy, it's great to see you. How have you been?

"It's been fine Pinkie, I absolutely love your parties and I think this is just what I need to get my spirits going again. (And maybe a blood bath, literally)."

_ "Glad to hear it, Im also making my special cupcakes today. Speaking of which I should go_ prepare the secret ingredients." I rushed down to the basement fast complety forgetting about Kris who was awake when I got there.

"About damn time pinkie, can we just start this already so I can enjoy your party?"

"That's funny; you talk like your leaving here alive."

"That's because I am." I smiled after he said that.

"Oh are you shur." I threw a scrapple at his belly and it got stuck there. I was confused to see no blood. I walked over and had a real problem getting the thing out. Finally after countless tries it came out. My sweat started to bead down my face when I say his scratch less body. "But…But… I put a special coating on this that could kill a Draconequus very quickly or any pony in that matter."

"Actually im cured pinkie, I can't die."

"Are you shur?" I used a steel chain saw and slammed it down his cheast leaving… not a scratch. "Ummmmmmm one sec." I ran upstairs and didn't even think, graved the nearest pony, then brought her down and asked her for help.

_Fluttershy:_ WHAT THE HELL. PINKIE PIE HAD A POOR PONY LOCKED UP DOWN HERE! I LOOKED AROUND THE ROOM AT THE HORROR OF ALL THE SKULLS.

_Pinkie_: Oh crap, I brought Fluttershy down, she must be completely terrified. "Fluttershy I can explain. See this all started when Gilda invited me in her house just to rape me right after I got raped, so I got this plan to kill Everypony on a different day once a week complety at random knowing them at some point would do something bad. I picked Kris and wouldn't you know, he killed and eaten an entire family of Fox's. Please don't tell anyone Fluttershy, I wasn't going to kill any of our main friends, thou I have wrote stories about if I did. I gave her the one of Rainbow dash so she could read it later. To my terror she let Kris go.

_Kris:_ THANK LUNA SHY ALREADY GOT TO ME AND KNOW ABOUT MY CURSE.

_Fluttershy:_ "Pinkie, I would be mad if I wasn't doing the same thing. I murder people in my basement, but only when I see them do something wrong. You have be more careful, if you would have gotten twilight by mistake, you would be screwed." I patted her head and started to go back upstairs, her story in my jacket pocket. I looked up and turned to her. "I also knew what you were doing the entire time, because after eating your cupcakes, I always love them because I can taste the blood."

I left her alone, in the dark, in her basement, completely shocked.

**Kris is from another story called King and Kim.**


	5. cold turkey

**This fan fiction is becoming very popular. Im hoping by the end of it I have 1,000 views. Please spread the word about murdershy. **

I went into my house completely mind fucked. Pinkie was also a murder pony. I left her in her basement like I was completely fine and calm with the whole scenario. WRONG in so many ways, especially with her reason. Kill Everypony cause they will always do something wrong. I guess that makes some ounce of since. I don't know, oh I wish I has some form of distraction to take my mind away from this new phenomena that just happened.

I looked down at a poking on my front left hoof. It was angel with some blood splatter on his little white face. What did he attack some poor bi….. Oh wait a min, the doctor. I hurried and rushed down to my basement. He hasn't burst yet, but parts of his now swollen skin started to rip open a little bit. Imagine a hot air balloon stallion being filled with red berry punch and it's just about to explode. That's my excitement right now. I looked myself over and quickly took off my jacket, putting it in my closet I notice the story pinkie left for me. I took the story out of the pocket and wrapped it in the towel.

I heard the sound of ripping flesh, so I quickly ran down my basement stairs just in time. He exploded with great pressure of blood. I got knocked down on my ass by just a few quarts of warm blood. I licked my red finger and moaned at the sweat taste. The doctor tasted absolutely divine as rarity would put it. I looked down in the almost flooding tub. After a night like tonight all I wanted to do was relax and this is the best way to do it. I brought my towel close to the tub with the story as angel came next to me. Without hesitation, she was the first one into the blood filled tub. He poked his blood stained head out of the blood with some flesh in his mouth.

I smiled at her and made my way into the tub myself. Oh my, the amount of warmth and pleasure I got made every nerve in my wings throb. I brought my entire body down till only my upper head was visible outside the tub. Im kinda glad I kept two hooves out of the tub, because now I want to enjoy myself in some reading. I came up from my bloody bath and took the story out of the towel. "Cupcakes", weird title but that's Pinkie pie for you. I started reading the story very excited. [ s/9331943/1/MLP-Cupcakes here is Cupcakes]

I thru the story across the room after I finished the end. My heart completely stopped it felt like as my head began to cry before my tears came out. Why would pinkie even write something of this? Not of RD, nothing can happen to RD. I love her too much for anything to happen to her. I didn't realize it, but I started to hyperventilate. I noticed from the corner of my eye angel walked up the horrible story.

I jumped out of the bathtub fast, "DON'T READ THAT ST…." I couldn't finish cause I slipped on the blood on the floor and slammed the back of my head on the bath tub. My vision became black and I could feel myself slip away from life.

I woke up outside my cottage. This is really weird I thought to myself. I walked to the front door to be greeted by… myself?

"I am horrified by you murdershy," she said disgusted.

"How are you horrified with yourself?"

"I am not you and Im glad to call myself Fluttershy."

"Why are you so mad at me anyway?"

"You are a big Meany. I can't believe I actually have to tell you. You murder ponies!"

"They do evil things and they have to pay for it."

"Then you tell the police on them. You don't murder them. Let me ask you something, why are you here and not awake. What caused your concussion in the first place?" That explains the weird feeling I have.

"I slipped and hit my head."

"What did you slip on?"

I looked down starting to realize what I became inside. "Blood." I started to tear up a bit. I am a big Meany. I kill ponies and Im supposed to be the element of Kindness. I looked myself in the eyes and she nodded.

"I see you finally realize what you have become and im happy to say it's not too late to change. Remember, Everypony may do something wrong, but that doesn't mean they will always do something wrong." She was completely right, my inner voice was completely right and Pinkie was wrong. However, I started to remember the taste of blood and flesh and couldn't help but moan. "One last thing before you wake up and I hope this completely changes your mind about murdering ponies."

The world became black and I looked around. I was standing in the deep blue night shy on clouds above ponyville. I looked up and smiled happily at Rainbow Dash, but became sad as I saw her face.

"You murder ponies Fluttershy. I can't believe you, knowpony ever deserves that fate and if they do, that's not your call to make. I can't believe you would to such a thing." She came up to me and bucked me hard as a diamond in the face nearly cracking my skull. I could actually feel the full pain, even thou this was a dream. "You can defiantly believe we are not friends anymore and I want you to leave ponyville. Leave and never come back. Go die in a cave or feed yourself to a lion I don't care anymore. If you come back, I'll turn myself in, because I would have to become a murderer. I mean, in your logic its right isn't it. (She started walking to me and I fell on my back) I should kill you because you caused harm to another pony. Actually, that's exactly what I will do." She rose up her front hooves and before they cracked my skull open I woke up…. In the hospital. Good girl Angel, I will have to get you a nice reward of blo…no. Know more blood and murders.

I don't want to be murdershy anymore if it risks the chance of me ever to be with Rainbow dash. Angel's reward will be a huge salad with her old favorite dressing cause I am giving up flesh and blood, cold turkey.

**If Murdershy can get up to 1,000 visitors or views, I will make a new story after murdershy. You can vote which one by commenting. **

**Vampires and Blanks**

**The Factory is back**

**Larry Time, Fire-starter, and Kris Discord.**

**If the next story gets 1,000 visitors or views, I will make another one of the top three. Then the last one. If Murdershy, (I don't know what Im calling the stories yet, but the what I put next to the number is a good hint on what its about) number 1,2, and 3 get 1,000 visitors or views. I will make a story of all 4 mixed into one. So please, spread the word.**


	6. SNEAK PEAK of the return of the factory

**Well, murdershy im sad to say only has three to four more chapters left. I know I said a thousand, but it's almost at 700. If anyone has ever read my old story King and Kim, which was a train wreck. Im now gonna start on a whole series that builds up to a new story of Kris and Kim. This is a sneak peak of the next story which will be called "The Rainbow factory returns." The end of the Rainbow factory SPOILER scootaloo is about to be processed into the rainbow machine. I will hopefully finish the next chapter in murdershy tonight or tomorrow, but please enjoy this.**

I looked down at the giant machine under me and my weak, beaten down body. I know this is the end of me. I looked up at my old mentors glowing red eyes. What happened to the Pegasus I knew and cared for, the one I looked up too… The one I loved.

"Any last words," Rainbow dash asked me as the machine started to power up. She pulled up my chin, so my eyes were directly into hers.

"You have beautiful eyes." I said. Im gonna Miss Applebloom and sweetie bell. I hope they have great life's without me. I looked up at rainbow as her talkie started to blow up with hundreds of scared voices.

"RAINBOW, FACTOR 3. SOMETHING IS HAPP…" We lost communication with whoever was talking and right when it lost, the entire cloud Building started to explode with deep, glowing red flames.

"GET OUT, EVERYPONY GET OUT NOW. I HAVE ON….." The wall behind us erupted and cut rainbow's speech short. The chains holding me up broke as I was hurled in the explosion out of the cursed Rainbow factory, but I didn't care. At the speed I was going, my vision already going blurry, I knew I was gonna die. Out of the corner of my hazy eye, I saw something that gave me fear, but hope. A dark black Pegasus with a beautiful red mane, flying fast in my direction. Before I completely passed out, I got a good look at her face. I met this Pegasus only once before. The day I would never forget. She was the day walker vampire of the everfree forest. Her name was Kim.

**This isn't all of chapter one, but a good taste of what is to come after murdershy. I will give a bigger hint right now on the story after rainbow factory. It involves Kris, fire-starter, doctor hooves, and a new Pegasus named Larry Time. **


	7. the bloody footsie

**So the Next story will be a fun story to finish up. Anyway, besides that. Murdershy has this chapter, the next one, and a last one with one final peak of story three. Read last chapter if your confused about what im talking about.**

I just sat there, completely shocked. My brain in a total mind fuck. Fluttershy is a murderer like me. I should be thrilled, I should be very happy I get a killing buddy. Why am I shocked and not thrilled? I know why, Fluttershy is a sweat, extremely shy pony that knowone would ever expect to hurt any other pony.

I made my way back upstairs to the party and avoided Fluttershy and Kris at all times. Everypony I realized was looking at me funny, because I looked funny with my completely flabbergasted face. I quickly shook my head and acted like everything was ok. After the party was over and I cleaned up, I hurried off to bed. This was strange, this wasn't just even strange, and this was sicotic. Still I couldn't help myself but to think of how Fluttershy looked as she killed ponies. Imagining this made me kinda wet in my bed and that's when I realized I liked Fluttershy. I didn't just like her, I wanted her. I wanted her all to myself and couldn't help but think if she was with someone else. Kris? Know, they just seemed like friends, it couldn't possibly be Kris. Besides, how do I kill an indestructible unicorn?

I made it a mission, tomorrow I will try and get what I want with Fluttershy and knowpony would stay in my way. I slept happy, dreaming of the night I would have tomorrow.

_Fluttershy: _I woke up shivering, sick, and completely miserable. I already missed the taste of blood and flesh. My stomach grumbled and moaned as I tossed and turned. Angle looked up at me, completely fine. She was lucky, this was absolutely terrible. I got up and went to the freezer. I took out a small bit of bloody pony flesh. I can't consume it, it's terrible, but how can I resist it. The taste of flesh and blood, it makes my entire body warm up. Im shur one little piece wouldn't hurt. I just kept staring at the piece of flesh in my hoof for a long time. I didn't even realize how long till I looked out the window at sunset.

This is it; I am going to eat it. I took the piece of flesh and put it very close to my mouth. The blood had unfrozen now dripping on the table in front of me. The smell so rich it made my mouth water, ohhhhh I can't believe I ever imagined giving this up. Im shur Rainbow would understand if I told her.

Before I completely lost it and ate the flesh, there was a knock at my door. I quickly cleaned up the blood mess on the table and put the flesh back in my freezes. I opened my door to find the one person I did not want to see.

"Hiya Fluttershy," pinkie said with a basket on the ground in front of her.

"Hi pinkie, what are you doing here," I asked, wanting her to go away and leave me to my flesh.

"I wanted to come and hang out with you silly."

"Well Pinkie I kind…." Before I could tell her to go away, she whipped out butterscotch into my face. I took it and ate it fast, not realizing I let her into my house. I absoluty love butterscotch.

"Are you ok, you look very tired and weak?"

"Im fine, I had a very rich dream."

"What was it about," she asked worried. Pinkie was another murdering pony, except she was sick. She is going to kill one of my friends one day and I…. im….. I started to wobble, very dizzy. I forgot I haven't eaten today.

"You don't look so good shy, you need to rest."

"I….. I..." Before I knew it I slammed my head on the floor, falling asleep.

I woke up in Sugar Cube corner. Pinkie was there smiling happily at me.

"Fluttershy, it's great to see you. I have a wonderful present for you."

"Is it another cupcake, because to tell you the truth pinkie I am no longer eating flesh?"

"Well that sucks, but it's not that. I want it to be a super duper mega surprise."

"Alright pinkie, lead the way." Pinkie led me inside and down to her basement. For some reason the lights were off. What was the surprise I wonder, I hope it's not a tied up pony. I couldn't bear to see another murder as long as I live. I felt Pinkie come close to me as she put something on my skin. It felt extremely weird and UN settling. What was even more terrifying it was warm and smelled a little bit of blood? When she turned on the lights my heart almost gave out. I started to cry extremely hard inside, but only a little bit outside. I looked at my hooves and entire body. I was wearing Rainbow Dashes skin. Even her face like a mask.

"I hope you like it pinkie, sorry it's a bit small. Oh and hey, if you really don't like the skin tootsie of Rainbow dash." She goes under a table and I nearly drop RD's skull of absolute heart broken and misery. In a very evil, crackling voice she looked at me and smiles. "Now you can have your precious RD for the rest of your Life." After she said that, I woke up terrified of Pinkie.

_Pinkie Pie: _I finally got my chance, hehehehehe. I picked up Fluttershy and layed her beautiful, sexy body on the bed. Her amazing blond, skinny body lying on her amazing pink mane. I got on her bed and bend, curved, over her body and smiled. Im going to enjoy this very very much.

_Fluttershy:_ I woke up to find Pinkie over me with the same evil smile.

"We are going to have so much fun," she said even in the same voice.

I got up so fast, Rainbow dashes speed wouldn't even compare. I pushed Pinkie out of the way hard, terrified. "NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at pinkie pie running out of my house and flying to the only person I wanted to see, not even caring it's poring very cold rain outside, just wanting to see one person.

_Pinkie Pie:_ I watched as Pinkie flew away with extreme rage. Oh I get it, she has a cloudsdalle lover. I got up and headed to my house to get my things. She won't have one for long.

_Rainbow Dash: _I was having a wonderful dream about Fluttershy when someone started slamming on my front door. I had a special potion to turn me into a stallion, got the recipe from a book. My dream was about me, having so…. I woke up to the banging becoming more intense, more insanely loud by the second at the door. My eyes started to pulse with anger. I got up, stormed to the door, and with so much anger and rage opened. I yelled at the knocker with pure anger, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" I completely regretted it as I looked at Fluttershy crying hard, on my cloud porch, soaking wet.


	8. Cupcake VS Murder

** This is a lemony chapter, I repeat; this is why this story is rater MA. I will make a warning before, then mark when it ends. **

I gave the wet pegusus sitting on my couch a towel and sat down. I looked at Fluttershy over. Her body was Fantastic, even more than that, she looked scrumptious all wet. "What's wrong Fluttershy," I asked very worried.

"I had a bad dream." That's it, all she had been a bad dream. She flew about 5 miles in the cold rain all because she had a bad dream. That's insane.

"That's all, what was it about?" I started to get up to get us some tie.

"It was about pinkie pie."

"Oh so creepy, did she pull out a rolling pin and killed a caterpillar."

"She led me down to her dark basement and gave me something."

"Was it the cupcake of doom, or a carrot cake made of rabbit?" I chuckled as I walked around the corner.

"She put your fleshly skinned skin on my body and gave me your skull." I stopped cold in my tracks. That would terrify the crap out of me. I turned my head around the corner and looked at her.

"Ya, you don't have to continue if you don't want to," I said. I went to my kitchen and made some fresh sweat herbal tea.

"Thank you," she said still whimpering out of fear. I came back over with the tea and sat down next to her. I felt my face turn pink as she snuggled up very close to her. I couldn't help but think about how much I cared for her. I would tell her right here and right now how I felt, but I didn't want to look like a complete fool. However, my face turned from pink to hard red as I realized she likes me back.

"I really was worried you were hurt, or worse. If something happened to you, my heart would just break."

I sucked up all the pride I had and knew this was the best time to tell her. "Fluttershy I have a confession. I have, I mean me really…. I want you to know me really li….." Why the hell couldn't I….

My heart skipped a beat as she pressed her soft, lovable lips into mine. [LEMON**]**

I got on top of her and pressed my lips harder on hers. I couldn't help myself as I began to slip away. I pressed my tongue thru her lips and she opened her teeth. When our warm, wet tongues met, our wings became very hard. I asked her to pardon me for just a second. I ran and got the potion. I came back after drinking it and pulled her very close to me. "Now let's do this right." I grabbed and massaged her wings hard as my new dick began to form fast. She let out a loud gasp of pleasure and licked my neck. I couldn't help but give a soft moan and slammed my cock far and deep into her. I litterly screamed with pleasure, covering up her scream of pain. This was her first time I could tell as her insides pressed on me extremely hard. She did something that caught me off guard and started sucking on my wings hard. Deep throughting them hard. I felt myself about to reach my climax. "Fluttershy…" I panted.

She looked at me with a face full of love. "Please. Please do it, please do it for me." I almost lost myself then she said that one thing in her beautiful soft voice. "Oh please RD, please cum into my tight pussy." I Cummed to hard into her, her screaming and my screaming cracking at the same time in perfect sync. I slowly stopped and collapsed next to her, panting extremely hard. Before I knew it, I passed out happily. [**ITS OVER, NOW COMES A BATTLE FOR THE RECORD BOOKS]**

_Fluttershy: _ Oh my Celestia, this is the best day of my life. I just made love to Rainbow Dash and after today im pretty shur we will be together. How could this day get any better? Like on cue, Pinkie pie smashed thru the window, knives strapped to her chest. She landed on the clouds, but stayed standing. She probably had twilight cast the spell on her. I would be terrified if I didn't do what I just did with Rainbow dash.

"Rainbow dash, you're in love with Rainbow dash."

"Yes I am pinkie, I admit it."

"Why didn't you tell me about it? I formed a huge crush on you did you know that." I didn't need to know that, but wait. Why would she have a crush on me? Shes loud and talkative, im quiet and shy.

"Why, we barely have anything in common Pinkie?"

"We both murder ponies."

"Not anymore, I retired my scalpels. I couldn't live with hurting another pony again."

"Well that killed my love for you, but tell me this. Why did you run away at your cottage instead of telling me?"

"I had a dream about you killing Rainbow dash."

"Why would you think I would ever hurt Rainbow dash?"

"One word, CUPCAKES. That story is the reason I gave up flesh, gave up murdering, and is the reason I absolutely hate you pinkie. I hate the pony you become and wish you would just leave me the hell alone." I could see the hurt in her eyes. It was probably just the adrenalin talking. She started to cry a little but then looked at me evilly.

"You just broke my heart and made me feel just like I did when that rapist raped me." She pulled out a knife and I took a step back. "Now just like Gilda, Im going to kill you!" She thru the knife, but I ducked and ran fast around the corner and jumped into Rainbows kitchen. "Come out Fluttershy, you know that I know that you wouldn't hurt me. After im done with you, Im gonna kill this slut for stealing you away from me, exactly how I wrote it." I grabbed Rainbow Dash's knifes now mad and lunged at Pinkie. Our Knifes sparked as they clashed hard. Pinkie was strong, really strong. I lost my balance and she make a small cut on my cheek. I spun the knife around fast, but pinkie blocked it and slammed my hoof into her knee. I ignored the Extreme pain in my hoof for both me and Rainbow's sake. When pinkie lunged this time, I went backward and thru her off guard. I pushed my knife thru her knee and she screamed in absolute pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something watch us in the window. Pinkie came back, grabbed my mane, pulled and cut it off. Before I could try and retaliate, she pushed a large knife up the bottom of my hoof, deep into my bone. I puked hard in extreme pain and started to cry hard. I looked into her eyes and knew she was about to finish me off. I didn't think, I didn't think of what I was doing, but I flew upward dogging her attack and slammed my knife hard into her body, thru her pink flesh. Her blood spilled hard on the floor as mine started to from my hoof.

We both lied there, shaking, crying, and dying slow. The day I get to be with Rainbow Dash, was my last. Good bye my sweat love.


	9. A new family

**I am sad to say this is the last of murdershy fan fiction. But holy cow this story has over 800 views. I got the next three stories planned out and named. The Return of the Factor, Doctor vs. Time, The vampiric tune, and then the great battle of Galaxies. Oh, and this isn't just a message, this is the last chapter. The end of this one is the beginning of the 3****rd**** story. Im also extremely sorry how short this chapter is.**

I woke up in a large bed. Im completely surprised I woke up, shouldn't I be dead. Last thing I remember was losing a lot of blood after stabbing Pinkie. I looked around the room and realized I was in canterlot castle. The Mare I saw was probably Princess Luna. Why am I alive, what happened to pinkie and Rainbow dash?

I jumped out of bed and went out the door to be confronted by two guards who let me to the throne room. I looked at Princess Celestia who looked serious.

"Fluttershy I am surprised that you have been charged with murder and attempted murder on Pinkie Pie. You know that is punishable by death."

"But princess, she killed many other ponies and attacked m…."

"Her execution is later, yours is now for the ponies you have killed in the past." I couldn't speak because I knew she was right. I looked outside at the sunny, happy day. At least I will die on a happy day. Before I knew it the princess horn started to glow and I was zapped with a powerful beam of deadly magic… I looked up still alive and UN touched. How the hell wa… Oh my Celestia.

_Kris: _Runs in front of the powerful blast and saves fluttershys life.

"KRIS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GET OUT OF THE WAY." The princess ordered me, but I didn't care. In fact, Im about to greatly tell her off, give Fluttershy a panic attack, and hopefully change the princess's mind about killing Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"No ma'am I shall not. You see, you are forgetting a few things. Fluttershy is the element of kindness and being the element of kindness there was a reason she was murdering ponies but to protect them. The doctor pony she is accused of killing she did kill, but she watched as he raped little sick ponies. The great fiend of Sunny she killed, but you knew what Sunny was doing; she was giving drugs to the youth of pony villie. I admit I said some extremely evil things to Apple Bloom that most stallions my age should never say. When she tried to murder me and failed, she let me go and told me to never say something like that again to a young pony or she would barey me alive. All of Fluttershys intentions were to stop the wrong doings of ponies before they could harm another very crudely. Pinkie was just scared and confused, luckily her disposed cupcakes of each victims body gives me enough to hopefully bring them back. Another thing if that doesn't work, kill them both. Two elements of harmony, disarming yourself in case of an attack from my brother if he ever breaks free again. Your absoluty insane. You need them alive. Now I know of a spell to take away Pinkies memory of all this and angels like you do yourself, another reasonable solution. Here's a huge one that will make you and Fluttershy completely speech less." Projects a giant X-ray of Fluttershy using my magic. "As you know in order to heal both girls I had to spread up there age by a few weeks to a months' time." Points to a floating figure around fluttershys belly. "Fluttershy is pregnant with Rainbow dash's baby and if you kill her you kill an innocent mare's only child. Reason we can't erase fluttershys memory is because she needs to know of the occurrences of getting pregnant for the babies sake. A big suggestion and a deal I will make with you. You know me as the brother of discord and a pony that can never die. If you let Fluttershy be your private assassin, I will do whatever tasks you assian to me." I stepped back and looked at both of their faces.

Both of them looked shocked, dumb founded, and completely speech less. A deer in head lights didn't even compare to their shocked faces.

"Looking at all this new info and a very important, dangerous task that I need help on. I accept your terms of agreement. Now leave with Fluttershy while I try and re gains my head."

I smiled like a champ and guided still shocked Fluttershy into the hallway. She looked at me and gave me a gigantic hug.

"Thank you so much Kris, thank you so very, very much." She held me in a tight grip.

"It's no problem Fluttershy."

"Why did you do that to me thou?"

"Why didn't you barely me alive when you had the chance? You gave me a second chance, so I gave you one. Please don't screw this up."

"I won't, but wait. What happened to Rainbow dash?"

"She, being the heavy sleeper she is, slept thru your entire fight and is worried sick about you in pony villie." I pull out a train ticket form my pocket and gave it to her. "Please go to her and tell her the great news about the baby."

"I will, but one last thing."

"Ya"

"Why did you buy a ticket not knowing that would work?"

"Cause the Princess is terrified of me. Now go, you have only a few min left." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before running off to her happy new life.


End file.
